012014-Ryspor-Doir
08:41 GT: ~Ryʃpor heʃitateʃ ovtʃide Doir'ʃ door, debating whether or not to go inʃide after all. He decideʃ to open the door a crack and peek inʃide to check if he'ʃ even awake at all.~ 08:42 GA: Doir is sitting under the covers and blankets which are sticking up, with the lights off, laptop shining through his blanket tent thing. 08:42 GA: He does not notice. 08:42 GA: Clicking and typing can be heard from inside. 08:43 GT: ~Ryʃpor breatheʃ a ʃmall ʃigh of relief at the fact that he'ʃ at leaʃt not ʃtill catatonic with fear, and gently knockʃ on the door.~ 08:44 GA: Doir freezes. He quickly shuts his laptop, takes down his tent, and hopes whoever it is- probably Ryspor -goes away. 08:45 GT: ~There iʃ a worried pavʃe, before Ryʃpor ʃayʃ, ʃtraining to make himʃelf ʃovnd aʃ non-threatening aʃ poʃʃible, "May I come in?"~ 08:47 GA: Doir begins sweating, his fears confirmed. He then lets out a long breath, knowing this had to happen eventually. "n-n... um... yes" 08:48 GA: Doir is still, however, under all of his blankets and stuff. 08:48 GT: ~Ryʃpor walkʃ in and cloʃeʃ the door behind him, leaving it open jvʃt a crack. He ʃtandʃ there awkwardly for a moment, ʃtaring at the blanket pile.~ 08:48 GT: ~"...Hi," he ʃayʃ finally.~ 08:49 GA: In the room, it appears as though someone has thrown a goopy, green glob at the wall across from the bed, and it has since slipped down to the floor. Doir does not move, simply uttering a small, "h-hi" 08:51 GT: ~Ryʃpor fidgetʃ, then qvietly tvrnʃ on the lightʃ to give hiʃ handʃ ʃomething to do before they deʃtroy hiʃ coat.~ 08:52 GT: ~"How, how have yov been?"~ 08:53 GA: Doir gulps, not sure what to say and in a nervous state he simply says "yes" 08:53 GA: "no no wait" 08:53 GA: "f-fine howre you im sorry" 08:54 GA: Doir begins shaking a bit under the covers, his face completely red even though unseeable. 08:55 GT: ~"That'ʃ, that'ʃ good, I ʃvppoʃe." He pavʃeʃ, and lookʃ arovnd the room at anything bvt the pile of blanketʃ. "...I'm ʃorry aʃ well."~ 08:56 GA: "no youre not supposed to be sorry im the sorry one i screwed up please dont be sorry" 08:56 GA: Doir's voice falters all throughout that sentence. 08:58 GT: ~"I ʃhovldn't have...EXPLODED at yov like I did, thovgh!"~ 08:59 GA: "i shouldnt have almost tried the sopor slime like five seconds after you told me not to!" Doir yells, gesturing from under his cover at the wall with the slime. 09:02 GT: ~"Well, no, yov ʃhovldn't have, bvt - bvt thepointiʃ, my reaction waʃ vncalled for! I'm ʃtill fvriovʃ with yov for-for EVERYTHING, bvt I..." He ʃighʃ. "I TERRIFIED yov. I went too far."~ 09:03 GA: "aw jeez, i wasn't shaking in terror of you yelling! i was shaking in terror of what id just done and how badly id fucked up." Doir pulls the covers down a bit whilst talking so he can look Ryspor in the eyes. 09:03 GA: "though you were p scary eheheh" 09:07 GT: ~"Yeʃ, an vnfortvnate byprodvct of my ʃeadweller biology. Baliʃh'ʃ caʃte aren't the only trollʃ who experience rageʃ, and I'd ʃay the realization that yov'd been brvʃhing off my attemptʃ to help yov, when I had been povring my BLOODPVʃHER into the relationʃhip, certainly triggered one!" Ryʃpor beginʃ liʃping vnconʃciovʃly, hiʃ voice becoming lovder and more vpʃet aʃ well.~ 09:10 GA: Doir's eyes widen as he realizes just how badly he's really screwed up here. "i-i wasn't brushing off your attempts, i, i didn't know i was... im sorry..." Doir begins frowning consciously, his voice becoming quieter and more blubbery as well. 09:11 GT: ~"It ʃtill HVRTʃ! Even if it waʃn't intentional, it ʃtill feelʃ like a ʃlap in the face!"~ 09:13 GA: Doir looks down, because he feels like he's about to cry again. "i didn't mean to slap you in the face at all im sorry, im sorry,,, im sorry... im sorry..." He trails off, eventually just mouthing 'im sorry' to himself. 09:16 GT: ~"I-!" Ryʃpor ʃtopʃ, looking conflictedly at Doir and trying deʃperately to ʃtay angry at him.~ 09:18 GT: ~"...I forgive yov."~ 09:18 GA: Doir lays back, covering his face with a blanket, not sure what to say. "t-thanks..." 09:23 GT: ~Ryʃpor walkʃ over to Doir'ʃ pile, and ʃlowly ʃitʃ down on the edge, aʃ far away from the pile aʃ he can get. "I, I don't think I covld be moirailʃ with yov again. I wovldn't be able to trvʃt yov, and trvʃt iʃ key in a moirallegiance." He lookʃ over at Doir, and ʃmileʃ weakly. "Bvt...bvt I do miʃʃ ovr dynamic. I miʃʃ learning abovt ovr different ʃpecieʃ. I miʃʃ the ironic joking. I miʃʃ...I miʃʃ Y 09:23 GT: OV. ʃo, ʃo I don't think I covld ever be moirailʃ with yov again, bvt..."~ 09:23 GT: ~"...I wovld very mvch like it if we covld be friendʃ."~ 09:32 GA: GA: Doir peeks out from behind his blanket, with a relieved look on his face. "yes, I think we can be friends again" 09:33 GA: Doir was prepared to never even talk to Ryspor again, he feels super lucky. 09:38 GT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ even more relieved, if poʃʃible. "Thank goodneʃʃ. To be honeʃt, I...waʃ ʃomewhat afraid yov'd never want to ʃpeak to me again." He blvʃheʃ a little.~ 09:40 GA: GA: "jeez if you thought that imagine what I thought heheheh" Doir doesn't blush; if he did, his face is already too red to notice anyway. 09:46 GT: ~"I ʃvppoʃe yov're right, haha, vm...iʃ it normal for hvmanʃ to be that color?"~ 09:46 GA: GA: Okay, now Doir is definitely blushing. "...yes." 09:48 GT: ~"Are, are yov ʃvre?"~ 09:49 GT: ~"Yov, vm, yov keep getting REDDER, that'ʃ all."~ 09:50 GA: GA: "yes most humans are capable of blushing and being flustered" 09:50 GA: GA: "heheh" 09:51 GA: GA: "I'm actually building up venom, red venom, in my cheeks bc I want to be a snake or something" 09:53 GT: ~"Hvmanʃ have FANGʃ? I aʃʃvmed yov had veʃtigial venom glandʃ from what I've ʃeen of hvman femaleʃ, bvt, ah, apparently not." He backʃ away a little. "Do yov...need to, ah, diʃcharge it or ʃomething like that?"~ 09:54 GA: GA: "heheh I was joking didn't ya hear the giggles, humans don't have venom or fangs" Doir smiles his big goofy smile, though it's a tiny bit less goofy and a tiny bit smaller than usual. 09:55 GA: GA: It could easily be assumed he was just showing off his teeth and happened to be smiling a bit, instead of doing the goofy thing. 09:56 GT: ~"...Oh." He ʃcootʃ back to hiʃ original poʃition, ʃheepiʃhly. "I feel a tad embarraʃʃed now, haha."~ 09:57 GA: GA: Doir laughs a bit more and then sits there awkwardly in silence. 10:00 GT: ~Ryʃpor beginʃ to fidget with hiʃ ʃvit jacket again.~ 10:01 GA: Doir clears his throat as the color fades from his face. "ahem, so, uh, good talk." 10:02 GT: ~"Yeʃ, indeed, good talk, haha..." He trailʃ off awkwardly. "I, vm, ʃhovld I leave?"~ 10:04 GA: GA: "hah, er, yeah bye" Doir flutters the blanket about a bit awkwardly. 10:06 GT: ~"Right, yeʃ..." Ryʃpor getʃ vp, ear finʃ drooping, and walkʃ ovt the door. He giveʃ a tiny wave aʃ he leaveʃ, then cloʃeʃ the door with a qviet click.~